Doraemon's Adventures of Youkai Watch episode 8
(Part 7) Youkai: What on earth should I do? (The Youkai looks up at the movie sign "Gone With The Wind") Youkai: That's it! I'll become a Hollywood star! (His dream appears) Director: Cut! That was a nice performance today, Jinmenken! The best! (The lady smiles with her thumbs up) Jinmenken: Ha, ha, ha, ha! (The car drives) (It stops) (The girls cheer) (An hour later, the car drives again) (The dream disappears) (Next day) (Jinmenken gets onto the airplane) Jinmenken: Everyone in Japan! I'm going to Hollywood! Good luck! (The police seize Jimenkin) Police Man: That's not ok! Riding a plane like that. (The police carry him to the road) Police Man 2: Sakura 12 headquarter, we have an act of illegal departure at the airport. Over. Jinmenken: But I'm a dog! A dog, just a dog! Police Man: I'll listen. Jinmenken: Hey! (pants like a dog) (They drive off) Jinmenkin: Damn! (Then Komasan appears) Komasan: The city is a scary place, zura. (Back at school) (Nate holds and waits) (The bell rings) Nate: Finally over! (He runs to the bathroom) I made it to the toilet! (Nate sees all the students line up to go to restroom) Nate: It's too late! Alright! (He run upstairs but he sees the same thing) Nate: Why? (He runs upstairs and sees the same thing) Nate: Strange! There is a line in front of all toilets! (And then he sees Doraemon and his Friends going to the Bathroom except the girls) Nate: Guys, what are you doing here? Doraemon: We are lining up and waited impatiently to go to the restroom. Nate: Same as me. Whisper: There has to be a good reason for you all to line up, so... Nate: It's not! This has to be the work of a Youkai! Whisper: I never saw or heard of a Youkai making lines... Nate: Where are you, Youkai?! Wallace: Come on, Youkai. Where are you? Peko: Are you here somewhere? Nate: There! (Morezoo appears) Whisper: It can't be! Mac: I knew it! Gus: That's the one! Whisper: I'll look up what it is... Dora Kid: Give me that. Morezoo. It's a Youkai that stops self control. This is the cause of everyone on a party having to pee at once. You are guaranteed micturition. What's micturition? Whisper: This! It's this! It's when the urge to visit a toilet... Nate: No more toilet!! Noby: You heard him! No more toilet! Big G: I need to go to the restroom now! Sneech: I need to pee! Morezoo: No good?! More leaking! (Then he puts his spell on Eddie, Bear, Baljeet and Buford) Baljeet: That's bad! I need to the Bathroom! Buford: Make way! (They went to the Line) Gus: We have to stop him! Dora-Rinho: Time to summon him! Come on, Gurirurin (They put the Youkai medal in the watch but they upside down) Watch: It's not! Phineas: We got them upside down! Ferb: Looks like they are broken. T.J.: They are not broken! We made mistakes! Gus: What will we do? Vince: There is one thing we can do. We got to turn them downside up. Our friend! (Doraemon and friend make some action) (with friends) Come on, Girururin! Youkai medal, set on! Watch: Goketsu Summon. Singer: Goketsu! Goketsu! Our perfection is now complete! Girururin: Giruruin! You? You called me? Vince: Girururin, go and get Morezoo! Hurry! Bloo: He casted spell on our friends! Girururin: No choice, huh? (goes to Morezoo) Hey, you! You rowdy! (Morezoo casts the spell on him) It's leaking...leaking! Hurry up, dude! Damn! Noby: There goes Girururin. The leaking one. (Youkai medal appears as Jinmenkin) Nate: (with friends) Come on, Jinmenkin Voice: Bukime Summon. Singer: (Jinmenkin appears) Bukime! Give me! Help me! Bukime! Bukime! Help me! (An hour later) Jinmenkin: I'm stuck here right now. Sorry. Whisper: We can see it! Dora Kid: We don't care! Go and get Morezoo! Hurry! Courage: At once! Jinmenken: You're quite impatient. If that's the case...(goes to Morezoo) Oh, you feel like you're overflowing, don't you? I understand, I understand. It's better to just let it out. You don't have to put up with it. (Morezoo casts his spell on Jinmenken) Jinmenken: Please excuse me. (Outside, Jinmenken pees on the pole) Jinmenken: Neat. It's the first time I think it's good being a dog. (The police car appears) (A mintue later, the police arrest Jinmenken) Jinmenken: No! As I said, I'm a dog! What is it? Please let me go! Police man: Sakura 12 headquarter. We caught the escaped prisoner. You'll be in prison for a long time this time. Jinmenken: Look like this is the end! Damn! (Back at school) Whisper: Lets quit calling him... Doraemon: Dora Kid. Can you tell Bad Cop and Chase McCain to set him free? You were good friends to them. Dora Kid: I know. But Jinmenkin cause trouble. Mikey: Is there something else we can do? Nate: When it comes to this...! Robotboy: We will try the Youkai medal to stop Morezoo! Our friend! Come out, Maboroushi! Youkai medal, set on! Voice: Fushigi summon. Singer: Fushigi! Fushigi! Boogie Woogie! We are just happy! Maboroushi: Maboroushi. Why are you so noisy? Nate: Maboroushi, go and get Morezoo! Maboroushi: Morezoo? As you command. (Maboroushi uses his power to make the toilet appear in the hallway) Bear: There's a toilet there?! Boy: Thank goodness! Baljeet: We will be better! Buford: At last! (Doraemon and his friends see Morezoo casting the spell on the toilet) Nate: Wait! Wait! Stop this illusion! Stop! Bad! Bad! Chippo: Do something! Ichi: They don't pee in the hall! (The toilets disappear) Eddie: Why? Buford: Why? Baljeet: The toilet is gone! Bear: That was close! Doraemon: This time! Come out, Wasurenboo! Youkai medal, set on! Voice: Fushigi summon! Singer: (Wasurenboo appears) Fushigi! Fushigi! Boogie woogie! We are just happy! Wasurenboo: Wasurenboo. It seems to be my turn. Nate: Wasurenboo! More leaking! No! Morezoo! That one! That one! Wasurenboo: Looks like a strange opponent. Morezoo: No more leaking... Wasurenboo: I will take you memory now, Morezoo-san, if it's alright. (He lands on Morezoo's head) (He relaxes while the water is pour out of his nose) Whisper: Looks like Morezoo made everyone have an urge to pee, because he had one himself. Nate: I don't have to go to toilet anymore. Doraemon: Me too. Skipper: The rest of us don't want to go to the Bathroom. Noby: But I will! (Noby runs into the boys' restroom) Gus: Ah, me too. (Gus goes into the boy's restroom) Whisper: Eddie: Baljeet: Buford: Bear: Nate: Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts